


En familia queda

by Rexx824



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824
Kudos: 1





	En familia queda

Hannah está en casa ya que está castigada,hoy la había liado en instituto,había copiado un examen

Esta en el salón viendo la TV cuando llaman a la puerta,así que abre y la puerta y ve ha su tío

Hola tío: Hannah le dice

Hola Hannah,puedo pasar: Jonathan le dice

Que ha pasado: Hannah le dice, mientras que van al salón

Me he peleado y me he venido,y tus padres: Jonathan le pregunta

No están y mis hermanos: Hannah le dice

Los dos están viendo la TV, cuando Jonathan se le acerca y le toca las tetas, Hannah le mira

Que hace tío: Hannah le dice

Su tío no le dice nada,en cambio le quita la camiseta,y le toca las tetas sin la ropa, mueve las manos hacía el pantalón y se lo quita y la deja desnuda delante de él, también se quita la ropa

Coge la mano de Hannah y se la lleva hacia su polla,pone una película x,ve una escena de una manada

Quiero que me hagas los mismos: Jonathan le dice

Hannah se acerca y se besan,le mueve la cabeza para que se meta la polla en la boca

Sabes hacerlo eres una puta: Jonathan le dice con una sonrisa

Hannah mueve la cabeza,con su mano le toca los huevos

Ahhhhhhhhh: Jonathan le dice

Se saca la polla y le chupa los huevos,se vuelve a meter la polla en la boca, mueve rápido la cabeza, Jonathan viene en la boca

Tragate todo: Jonathan le dice

Hannah se lo traga todo,le mira a los ojos, Jonathan la tumba y le besa las tetas,con una de sus manos le separa las piernas y sigue bajando hasta que le chupa el e,le mete los dedos en el coño,le muerde el clotis

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: Hannah grita

Jonathan sonríe mentalmente, mientras que sigue embistiendo, Hannah viene 

Jonathan le da la vuelta ha Hannah y me penetra el culo,no la deja que se acostumbre

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: Hannah le dice

Jonathan pone las manos en la cadera y acelera las embestidas

Ohhhhhhhhh si puta: Jonathan le dice

Jonathan viene en su culo, cuando termina la tira al sofá y le penetra el coño 

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: Hannah grita

Siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhhhhhhhhh: Jonathan grita

La besa mientras que la sigue embistiendo, Hannah le rodea el cuello,los dos vienen a la vez

Vamos a la piscina: Jonathan le dice

La coge y la tira a la piscina,la empuja contra una de las paredes y la vuelve a penetrar

Te gusta: Jonathan le pregunta

Si: Hannah le dice

Jonathan la folla también en el culo,la saca y van al baño donde se tumba en la bañera y la sube encima,la folla ahí 

Ahhh ahhh siiiiiiiiiiii: Hannah grita llegando

Pone su cabeza en el pecho de su tío,este la saca y van a su habitación,donde la vuelve a follar

Cuando sus padres vuelven él está en el salón, viendo la TV,le cuenta todo y le deja una habitación,por la noche todos dormidos va su habitación y vuelve a follar con ella,los días que se quedan el se la folla


End file.
